<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfish by Itachi_S_Lucius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057916">Selfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius'>Itachi_S_Lucius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heteronormativity, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the aftermath of war, and it was cruel, awful, and so wonderful that for once Naruto found himself in the worse position. (SasuNaru, minor SasuSaku)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains cheating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grey misted tones had made to create an aura in the surrounding morning the window had taken to frosting over. The view was painted with green and orange beauty as the leafs blew about through the soft breeze under the arising light. Naruto woke to the soothing tones of a classical melody on the alarm,. From the angle, he could clearly see the refracting sun over the tips of the rooftops. It made for a lovely waking sight as he tossed the sheet away from himself and gave a stretch to greet the morning. The chill from his wooden flooring greeting him as he wondered into the small kitchen of his flat, though in checking his cupboard there was no food left within. Sighing to his own incompetence, he grasped Gama-chan and slipped on the uncomfortable sandals waiting by the doorway. He smiled to himself, there was little to be done for food as it were, and the faithful frog grasped within his hand was easily pocketed as he wondered outside in his own fantastical delusions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been a celebration event yesterday evening that he’d found himself escaping from; with a pitiful curving smile and twitching movements he could hardly recal. All of those around him had been overjoyed, ecstatic, in victory; that which none of their generation had ever experienced, especially under such circumstance. Many of his comrades under age of exploration had taken to flirting amongst each other in anticipation which Naruto had yet to fully comprehend. The blond had forced himself away from all posturing hands and grasping words, slipping from any considerations of intercourse and wondering into the streets of his hometown, with all the demeanour of a man contented with life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura had attempted to jump upon him within her joyful explanation of her upcoming wedding, the grin upon her so brightened by the lighting of the room, Naruto was certain he had felt tears fall from his cheeks at the sight. In odd explanation unto himself, he was sure however, those tears of shared glee for her were a selfish outlet then a contentment for his teammate and his best friend’s upcoming marriage: It was an inner thought so plagued by internal struggle he paid it little attention. He had maintained the same expression of incomprehensible selfish tearing, that he had left for a mission unexpectedly, the very day that Sasuke had shown him the ring he was planning to bestow upon the future Uchiha beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was a man of traditional values, in respectful inclination unto his clan, unto himself as Naruto understood. A well cast blessing upon the Haruno whom he valued dearly, yet not upon the man himself. Naruto had made himself force a grin in all joyful resolution onto the comprehension that his two best friendships would be combined in their loving companionship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presently, Naruto allowed the sensations of pebbles crunching in his shoes without ire, all emotion inclinations cast aside as the overwhelming knowledge of himself settled firm within. The sky as he glimpsed it, was full with a radiant blue that demanded a full attention, while the mist ghosted around the foot of the buildings with an ominous aura. His feet took him outside the gates of the village he so adored, as his hand drifted around the repaired polings of the great wall, in a reminisce he suffered to think upon: the promise he’d forced through himself in great effort to a woman he was so certain he’d adored at the time. Now he walked with the remorse of a man in love, having lost glee for heartbreak. Only comforted by the express his best friend had made while telling him of his intended plannings, a showcase of uncertainty had shown upon Sasuke’s face that day, that which Naruto had found a slight warming; if only in selfish hope, that type of hope he knew to be infallible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whence Sakura had made it known the day afterwards, he had displayed himself in loyalty, for all that he felt crushing, he ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat upon the next tree branch he came across, now just sat outside the village, obscured from sight; illegal by all standard. Naruto, patriot of Konoha, could not bring himself to care for the laws or the morale integrity in his current mind. The world was captive by the sweetened state of dawn, and so was his mind, in consideration of running from the problems making his head jolt in painful ponderings.As he stared to the world surrounding with a longful sigh the future Hokage should never be seen making, a presence behind him caught his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chakra behind caught his grabbling mind quicker then a threat, as the soft wind-swept raven hair flickered in his corner iris. The relaxed posturing of the man could not be mistaken for those whom knew him well, Naruto turned to look at the man as firm an expression as he could manage adapted onto his face. Sasuke naturally remained stoic, his mouth a line as his eyes prodded for answers which Naruto had now power to properly give. Instead, the blond gave a vague smile and turned himself back to the rising sun once more. Beside him, the last Uchiha sat in a serenity the young Uzumaki hadn’t seen projected from the man in many years. Though he did attempt to force himself to untense his body, to calm his strained emotions, his make of a man at ease must not have fooled the teammate who understood him better then any within the village. For Sasuke gave a snort at the failed try he displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, Sasuke turned to the sun as well, a silence cast over them both, not uncomfortable, by the mercy to them both, but not at ease either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sasuke made to speak, his voice echoing plain. “I am in love with you.” It could not have been cast in a worse manner, but Naruto was so startled by the confession that his head snapped to look at the man still staring at the sun with such bafflement his face must have frozen over in shock. “It doesn’t matter. By standard. By necessity, I have to marry someone capable to give me an heir.” It was plain fact for all that Naruto felt within that moment, the daunting hope arisen in his chest for but a flicking moment, to the heartbreak occurring fresh in his gripped tight throat lock and the tears he bit back in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Naruto had no response, and he knew it well, for all his emotion flared in that moment, weakness made itself prominent in a manner he was not accustomed enough to comprehend in the presence of his greatest rival. Other words, remained in his locked throat, an equal confession stuck there in addition, yet no will could force him to speak the words for all he felt that the man afore him felt it was a deserved comprehension for them both. Resentment frothed forth in its stead, anger burned from all the feelings he had been kept secret. “You did not need to tell me that.” A growl escaped him. “You’re getting married tomorrow!” It came out as a scream, as burn through his painful frustrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wrist was gripped tight, and he found himself looking to the stoic Uchiha who’d just broke him once more. “Call it what you will idiot. Marriage is only to those who love each other. I know something that which you and Sakura do not-” Then by all miracle Naruto had not expected, lips took his own and he was captivated by the warm sun over his skin and the hand gripping both his wrist and the other at the back of his neck in a brutal embrace the Uzumaki felt sworn to respond to. They broke apart with panted breaths, and their foreheads touched in the sensitivity of the moment. Naruto had the want to pull back, instinct gifting him with the urge of morality. Yet Sasuke kept them both poised, “-I am already wed.” Their lips met once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were flickers underneath blond eyelashes of pinkened hair in the breeze and emerald eyes tearing under betrayal, before Naruto made himself to pull away. “Sasuke, Sakura, this isn’t fair to-” He was kissed again, his own shoulders slumping in relaxation to the warm sensations cascading upon him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I’ll deal with it-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? You’re marrying her for-” He was silenced yet again, though with each, he had less care for the methodology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be selfish for once loser.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>